


Sphinx, Centaur and Satyr

by grettama



Series: Deep in The Forest [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sphinx are smart creatures and Centaurs are famous for their wisdom. Kuroko Tetsuya knew that it's only a stereotype because it's a story about stupid red-haired Sphinx and reckless blue Centaur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sphinx, Centaur and Satyr

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Based on conversation with me and [@hiranadira on twitter](https://twitter.com/grettama/status/661896220210626560).
> 
> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

The legend always said about how smart Sphinx were and how wise Centaurs were. Unfortunately, Kuroko Tetsuya the Satyr could stated confidently that what legend said was a mere stereotype.

It was indeed true that most Sphinxs were clever and most Centaurs were seek for their wisdom. But Kuroko was friend with the only Sphinx and Centaur that were stupid and unwise.

The infamous anomaly were Kagami Taiga the Sphinx and Aomine Daiki the Centaur. Their nicknames were Bakagami and Ahomine, and it said a lot about their personality.

"I thought Sphinx should be smart and Centaur should be wise," Kuroko said that to himself everytime he pulled both of Aomine and Kagami out of troubles they created.

Unlike another Sphinxs, Kagami hated riddles. He couldn’t even crack one by himself. If he ever made riddles, it would be ridiculously easy to answer. He was still able to guard places from unwanted humans, but he could only guard it with brute strength. But unlike any other Sphinxs whose a little bit cruel at heart, Kuroko never met someone as angelic as Kagami. He looked tough on the outside, but kind-hearted nonetheless. That was how Kuroko knew Kagami in the first place. The red-haired Sphinx helped him when he accidentaly broke his leg in the forest. And Kagami cooked really well too. 

On the other hand, Aomine was the most reckless Centaur Kuroko had ever known. He was still a bit melancholic like other Centaurs, stargazing too to predict the future, but the Centaur with the most beautiful dark blue fur Kuroko ever seen didn't give a shit about the future and how to keep it stay in place. Instead, he used it to make fun of Kagami like stated, "Today you're gonna have a fucking awful day and I'm gonna stick with you and watch." Aomine's prediction was always right though. But Kuroko knew that deep down, Aomine was such a caring person. He only knew one way to love: too much. And that was way when his heart was broken, it took a very long time to heal. 

 Kuroko had known them for a very long time, and he realized that there was something between them. Something more than just a feeling between friends.  

"I know," Aomine said one day when Kuroko talked to him about that. Kagami was busy cooking to pay attention to them. "Fate has something in mind for Kagami and I," Aomine continued, "It's there all a long. I can see it in the stars. Every fucking night." 

 Kuroko tilted his head. "You don't want to do something about it?" 

 Aomine chuckled and ruffled Kuroko's hair. "Don't you believe in Fate, Tetsu?" And without saying anything else, the Centaur join Kagami to cook, leaving Kuroko with a small smile in his face. 

 The Satyr kept watching his besfriends being stupid while cooking. Kagami could be the stupid Sphinx and Aomine could be the unwise Centaur forever, he didn't care. As long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Satsuki can be the mermaid. I particularly like this AU and maybe going to write more someday.


End file.
